Let Me Help You
by Sutori
Summary: Utau has always been concerned for her brother. He goes out to clubs everynight and has one night stands, usually coming home at around 5:00 AM. Utau can never get through to him, until she comes up with a brilliant idea to make him stop. IkutoXUtau
1. Chapter 1

"Well it certainly looks like _you_ had a good time tonight." Utau commented as she eyed her brother stumbling through the front door, his shirt only half-way buttoned up.

Ikuto rubbed his eyes as he slipped off his shoes, "Yeah, it was fun. Anyway, can you help me up to bed? I'm too exhausted to make the trip on my own."

"Well of course you are, it's 5:30 in the freakin' morning!" Utau scolded him.

"Don't blame me for having a good time..." Ikuto mumbled tiredly.

Utau rolled her eyes, "Going out, getting drunk, and having sex with a bunch of whores is _not_ having a good time."

"Says you." Ikuto retorted.

Utau sighed, "I'm worried about you Ikuto. You can't keep doing this..."

Before Utau could continue her lecture, Ikuto brushed past her and headed for the stairs.

"Ikuto, I'm talking to you!" Utau yelled after him as he made his way up the carpeted stairs.

"Good night, Utau." He said shortly before he disappeared from Utau's view.

"Oh, Ikuto..." Utau mumbled quietly before she climbed the stairs as well.

The blonde teenager slowly opened the door to her brother's room and stepped inside. His room was messy, as usual. A pile of miscellaneous things filled his trash can; they consisted of mostly condoms and pregnancy tests. Utau peered over to her brother's bed and discovered Ikuto, collapsed and laying on his stomach, diagonal, across his small bed. Utau sighed and slowly walked over to his side and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. This had been a daily routine. Ikuto would come in after a night of fucking, collapse on his bed, then Utau would have to make sure he was in a good sleeping posture. Utau had much concern for her brother due to him going out and getting drunk all the time, however, while he slept he looked so innocent. Utau couldn't help but brush her fingers through his short, blue hair, but when she realized what she was doing, she blushed and quickly pulled her hand away. Utau slowly made her way back to the door so that she wouldn't disturb her brother.

"Goodnight, Ikuto..." Utau whispered softly before she closed the bedroom door behind her.

The next morning Utau found Ikuto making waffles in the kitchen. When he noticed her he smiled.

"Good morning, Utau." He said cheerfully.

"Morning, dickhead." She replied harshly.

"_That_ makes me wanna give you breakfast." Ikuto said as he picked the waffles out of the toaster.

Utau rolled her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table, "Shut up, maybe if you didn't go out drinking every night then I might actually be nice to you."

Ikuto didn't respond, he quietly placed two waffles on a plate and handed it to Utau. She took it and began to rip apart the waffles with her fork.

"Don't play with your food." Ikuto said quietly.

"I'll play with it if I god damn want to." Utau retorted.

Ikuto chuckled quietly, "That's what she said."

"You should know." She said harshly.

"Utau, please don't bring this up now." Ikuto begged.

"I WILL, Ikuto! I'm sick of you going out every night and sleeping with some bimbo!" Utau yelled.

"Why the hell do you care!?" Ikuto yelled back at her.

"Because I..." Utau choked out, "Because I don't want you to get hurt..."

"U—Utau!?" Ikuto gasped as his sister began to get closer to him, to the point where he was backed up to countertop.

"Please Ikuto, let me help you..." Utau begged quietly.

"U—Utau..." Ikuto gasped him shock as he peered down at his little sister.

"Ikuto..." Utau began as she stared into her brother's eyes, "Please...let me teach you to only be with one woman."


	2. Chapter 2

"U—Utau?" Ikuto gasped as his little sister pressed her body against his.

"Let me help you...Ikuto." Utau whispered when her lips were mere inches from his.

Ikuto suddenly pushed her away when he began to feel his pants becoming tight.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" Utau asked.

Ikuto turned his back toward her and planted his hands on the counter and started breathing in and out.

"_What the hell am I doing?_" Ikuto thought to himself, "_I can't get an erection now, she's my little sister!_"

"Ikuto, I..." Utau started.

"**Never do that again!**" Ikuto suddenly yelled.

"I...I just wanted to..." Utau started again.

Ikuto quickly walked past her and headed for the door, "I'm going to class now, I'll be home whenever."

"But Ikuto!" Utau tried to say.

"You're my sister, Utau." Ikuto said with his back toward her, "Stay in your place."

Ikuto then closed the door behind him, leaving Utau speechless.

Utau dropped to her knees and tears started to pour down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto..." She choked out, "I just wanted to help you..."

* * *

Ikuto sat in his chair, staring off into space while his classmates were writing down the notes that were copied on the projection screen. But Ikuto couldn't think about class at all, he could only think about Utau and the feeling he got when she got close to him. He tried to get the thought out of his head but it seemed impossible. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he turned he would think of her.

"_Am I sick!?_" He thought to himself, disgusted, "_Am I some kind of sick pervert!?_"

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" One of Ikuto's friends, Takuya, asked.

Ikuto snapped out of his little dream world and focused his eyes on his friend.

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you sure? You've been red all morning." Takuya suddenly grinned, "You're thinking about what happened at the club last night, aren't you?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Ikuto mumbled.

"Man, how many strip clubs do you go to in a week?" His friend asked.

Ikuto thought for a moment, "Maybe three...I get bored of them pretty quickly."

"I would've thought that you'd gone through all of the clubs in town." Takuya said.

"Takuya, just leave me alone, I have to think about something." Ikuto said as he turned away from his friend.

"Well...okay then." Takuya said before he looked back down at his notes.

* * *

Ikuto closed the front door and jiggled his shoes off before he walked toward the stairs.

"Utau?" Ikuto called, "Are you home?"

Ikuto reached the top step then walked down the long hallway until he reached his little sister's room. He knocked on the door.

"Utau? Are you in there?" He asked.

He didn't hear a reply, but he did hear something shifting on the bed. He turned the doorknob and entered the room. When he did, he found Utau, crawled up into a ball, listening to her iPod on her bed. Ikuto walked over and pulled the earphone plugs out of her ears.

"I'm home." He informed her.

Utau buried her face in her pillow, "I'm surprised, normally you just go straight to a strip club after class."

"Utau, please don't be mad with me." Ikuto begged, "I can't help it, I'm addicted."

"If you want to be pleasured so bad then why don't you...." Utau trailed off.

"Why don't I what?" Ikuto asked.

Utau sat up and leaned against her brother's chest, "Then why don't you let me pleasure you?"

Ikuto's eyes widened as he felt his pants begin to grow tight again. He tried to push her away but unfortunately she wanted to stay where she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got her face closer to his.

"Let me help you, _Onii-chan_." Utau cooed.

Ikuto jolted, that was it, that was his weakness.

"Let Onee-chan take care of you, Onii-chan." Utau said in a cute tone as she pressed her body against his.

"_Damn it!_" Ikuto thought, "_She found out my weakness!_"

Utau smiled, "You like it when I call you that, don't you Onii-chan?"

Ikuto couldn't help but wrap his arms around Utau's tiny waist and pull her closer to him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Please, stop torturing me like this, Utau!" Ikuto begged, his voice was shaky.

"_Onii-chan_?" Utau asked in an innocent tone.

The magical word worked, Ikuto pushed down on Utau and he fell on top of her. He grabbed her wrist and she could feel that his hands were shaking.

"Onii-chan, it's okay, I don't mind." Utau assured him.

Ikuto licked her neck, "Stop it, Utau! I can't take this anymore!"

Utau blushed when she felt Ikuto getting hard down there, but took it to her advantage. She wrapped her leg around his waist. Ikuto whimpered, he wanted to do this but the fact that she was his little sister made him want to stop.

Only one more push from Utau, that's all he needed, "_Onii-chan_..."

That did it, Ikuto couldn't control himself, he started kissing her and touching her all over.

He _didn't_ go to a strip club that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. He felt around for his cell phone on the bedside table so he could check what time it was. But there was a problem, it wasn't there. Ikuto seemed confused for a moment, then his eyes widened when he remembered that he was not in his room. He quickly switched on the lamp and looked over to the other side of the bed. Sure enough, Utau was sleeping innocently by his side. He immediately pulled the covers up and he groaned. If they were both naked, then last night was real. Ikuto started sweating in panic.

"_I can't believe I did that!_" He thought to himself, "_Oh no! Oh god!_"

He looked over at his little sister, she was breathing calmly.

"_Utau, why did you do this to me?_" He asked mentally.

Ikuto stumbled out of the bed, eager to run out of the room and forget what happened last night, but his fall caused Utau to slowly open her eyes and look around curiously.

"Ikuto?" Utau asked when her eyes fell on her nude brother, "What are you doing?"

"Utau," Ikuto said, trying to breathe normally, "I need you to forget what happened last night."

Utau frowned, "But why?"

"You don't understand! You're my sister, Utau! We can't do things like that!" Ikuto yelled at her.

"But," Utau began, "I liked it."

Ikuto blushed but quickly frowned, "Just do what I say and forget everything! Never mention it again!"

Ikuto began to walk toward the door.

"But...Onii-chan..." Utau mumbled sadly.

Ikuto stopped in his tracks when he heard the familiar name. He turned around and saw that Utau was sitting up in bed; covers pulled over her bare chest, and had small tears in her eyes.

"Why do you hate me, Onii-chan?" Utau asked in a cute, sad voice to make it sound like she was a child.

"I...I don't hate you Utau..." Ikuto managed to say as he stared into Utau's teary eyes.

"Yes you do! Quit lying!" Utau cried.

Ikuto couldn't help but walk over to the bed and pull Utau into an embrace.

"I could never hate you." He told her, "I love you."

"Then why do you want me to forget about last night?" Utau asked sadly, "If you really loved me then you would be happy, like I am."

Ikuto shook his head, "It's not that I don't love, it's that you're my sister. It's wrong."

"No it's not! If we both love eachother then it's fine!" Utau argued.

Ikuto brushed his hand through Utau's blonde hair, "Utau, you have no idea the sin that we committed last night."

That tore it for Utau.

She grabbed her brother's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed so that she was on top of him. She started kissing him while running her hands through his hair. Ikuto grabbed her shoulders to try to get her off, but for some reason, he couldn't do it.

Utau pulled back, "How dare you say what we committed was a sin when you go out every night and fuck at least three separate women!"

"I'm not related to them, Utau!" Ikuto yelled back at her.

Utau pressed her lips against his to shut him up. She grabbed his wrists and pressed them to the mattress.

"Stop this, Ikuto!" Utau cried out, "Stop being with those women! You're killing my heart! You're stabbing it everytime you go out!"

"How else do you expect me to get pleasured!?" Ikuto retorted.

Utau then dropped the cover, revealing her bare chest. Ikuto stared at them, then her, realizing what she meant.

Ikuto shook his head, "No, Utau. I can't."

Tears poured down Utau's cheeks. She grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head.

"You're such a meanie, Onii-chan!" She screamed.

"Utau..." Ikuto said as he reached his hands toward the covers to comfort her.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"Wh—What?" Ikuto asked in disbelief.

"Get out of here you stupid pimp!" Utau screamed.

"Utau, I..." Ikuto started.

"I said get out!" Utau screamed before she grabbed a book on her bedside table and threw it at her brother.

The book hit Ikuto on the side of the head. He quickly grabbed the spot in pain.

"Ow, Utau, that hurt!" Ikuto yelled at her.

"Get out!" Utau screamed as she began firing pillows in his direction.

"Ow, hey, Utau!" Ikuto yelled as he was pelted by pillows.

"I never wanna see your face again!" She screamed, "Get out!"

Ikuto quickly left the room and shut the door behind him so he could be shielded by the flying pillows. He ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He put his back to the door and began to breathe heavily as images from last night filled his head.

Only then did he begin to think about Utau's offer.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look sad, is something wrong?" A pink haired stripper asked.

Ikuto looked up and made out the shape of the girl, though it was quite difficult with the blinking lights. She barely looked old enough to work here. She was sixteen at the oldest. She was wearing a skimpy outfit, most of her breasts were showing and her skirt was short enough that it showed a little bit of her thong.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikuto asked harshly.

"My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm...19." She lied.

"Bullshit." Ikuto said.

She smiled, "Okay, so I'm 16, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Like anyone gives a shit."

Amu sat down next to him, "Is something wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind." He said.

She got closer to him, "Well why don't you tell me about it? I'm all ears."

"Isn't it rude to ask about someone's personal life?" He asked harshly.

Amu giggled, "You seem stiff, would you like me to loosen you up?"

Ikuto ran a hand through his hair, "I really should've listened to her offer."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "What offer?"

"That I should be home spending time with someone who loves me instead of a bunch of sluts like you." He said harshly.

"Do you _want_ me to call security?" Amu threatened in an irritated tone.

"No thanks," He told her, "I'd rather walk out on my own."

Before Amu could give another remark, Ikuto had stood up and began walking toward the entrance.

"You leavin' already?" The guard asked, "You just got here twenty minutes ago!"

"Yeah, I need to go spend some time with my sister." He told him before he pushed past the massive crowd gathered at the entrance waiting to get in.

* * *

Utau stared at the clock; it read 3:00 AM.

"_He won't be back for another two hours._" Utau thought.

She frowned and pulled the covers over her head and wept.

"Stupid Ikuto..." She mumbled, "He's always so late, and he even had the nerve to ask me to forget what we did..."

Utau flinched when she heard the front door slam.

"_Is Ikuto home already?_" She thought, "_Normally he's not passed out from drinking until 4 AM._"

She listened closely but only heard one pair of footsteps, so he apparently wasn't taken home by his friends. The footsteps got louder as they began to climb the stairs to the second floor. They got closer and closer to the door of her bedroom. Utau hid under the covers, pretending to be asleep. She heard the door open, and footsteps coming toward her bed. Utau's heart beat began to pick up pace, if he was drunk, what would he do to her? Ikuto pulled up the covers and climbed into the bed next to her. Utau's face became hot when she felt her brother's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. He placed his mouth over her ear and began to nibble on her ear lobe. His hand glided under her nightgown and began to travel upwards.

"I—Ikuto!" Utau whispered harshly, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" He said slyly.

"Are you drunk!?" She asked.

She could feel him shake his head against her neck, "I didn't have any drinks tonight. I was only at the club for twenty minutes."

"Why?" Utau tried to ask but her question came out as a moan when Ikuto licked her neck.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Ikuto asked as he squeezed her.

"Yes, but I...I never thought you would agree to it." She replied.

He got on top of her and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers, "Utau, I promise I'll stop going to clubs. I'll stay with you _every_ night."

Utau blushed when her brother kissed her and pinned her wrists against the pillows.

"Wait." Utau said before Ikuto could continue.

"What?" He asked, eager to continue his activity on her.

"I can't do this..." Utau said.

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock, "Why not?"

"I can only do this if...if you tell me that you love me." Utau said.

"What are you talking about, Utau?" Ikuto asked, "You're my little sister, of course I love you."

Utau shook her head, though; it was difficult to see in the darkness.

"I know you love me as a little sister." She said, "But I want you to love me as a lover."

Ikuto's body went stiff, "A...a lover?"

Utau nodded.

"_Utau, my permanent lover?_" Ikuto thought, "_Is that wise?_"

Utau sat up and pressed her cheek against her brother's chest.

"All you have to do is say those three little words." Utau said.

A lump appeared in Ikuto's throat.

"But..." Ikuto tried to say."

"Please..._Onii-chan._" Utau said the magic word.

"I—I..." Ikuto choked out.

"C'mon, you can do it." Utau urged.

"I...I l..love..." Ikuto tried again.

"_Onii-chan_." Utau pushed him.

"I...I...l...love..y...yo..." He stuttered.

"You can do it, Onii-chan!" Utau squealed in a cute tone.

"I love you!" Ikuto finally admitted.

Utau smiled then laid back down on the bed.

"Now," She said, "You can have me."

Ikuto smirked and gladly gave into her offer.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay yes, I rewrote the chapter. But that's only because I wanted to end this fanfiction. I got so bored with it -_-


End file.
